


A Lonely Moment

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), Huntress (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Jason looks at the solitude of his life and all the opportunities he lost, when someone pays him a visit.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Lonely Moment

It was a lonely road he walked. Socialization was never his strong suit. A drawback of his upbringing, as trust was something that could get you killed or worse. Maybe that's why he's here now, in this run down building, sitting on a old chair and thinking on his solitude.

Jason would never admit it though. Afraid of the mockery he would receive, afraid of looking weak. The reason didn't matter. He was here.

He looked back at all those missed opportunities. Kara was to nice, to good for the likes of him. Kori was Dick's ex and that was a kettle of fish he didn't want none of. Rose was...Rose and quite honestly he had his own issues. God knows were Artemis. And Donna was Roy's and he had far to few friends to screw that kind of thing up. 

Who was he kidding though? They were excuses. He could have made himself better for Kara. With Kori it was clear that her and Dick weren't going to happen again and she could have used a better man and he could have tried. He was like Rose enough that they could lean off each other. He never even tried to keep track of Artemis. And Roy didn't own Donna and as much as he liked the man, he was a dog and Donna was welcome to date too.

Just a bunch of bullshit that he told himself because of how he viewed himself. He was a failure, a pariah, someone not worth it. 

And everyone moves on. All the others from Bruce to Tim have someone. All he could do was look and pretend that it didn't bother him. It did of course, hence why he was here, sitting on in this run down building.

His eyes were shut and his mind was elsewhere, so he didn't noticed the figure standing over him.

“Jason”.

Jason opened his eyes to the sight of Helena Bertinelli. She was in her Huntress suit and given it was scuffed, she was likely in a fight not long ago. 

“What do you want”? Jason was to the point. 

“Saw you over here brooding. What's eating you, Hood”?

“Nothing you need to worry about, so you might as well be on your way” Blunt as always. Helena already knew why he was here, noticed how he would interact with everyone and just wanted to have him admit it.

Helena walked closer and leaned down, meeting Jason's eyes. He looked into her eyes, noticing something that was familiar. They matched his own in emotion, that of loneliness. He knew Helena was someone that wasn't the most social, much like him. The Birds were about the only friends she seemed to have and they were all quite different to her. 

It wasn't too different to his situation. Was that why she was here? Did she sense a kindred spirit in him? Was she just as dejected with everyone else moving forward while she stayed still. 

Jason's thoughts were interrupted by a soft hand touching his cheek. Helena's gaze never faulted, keeping focused on Jason. She rose and then sat on Jason's lap. She had her left around his neck, her head on his shoulder.

Jason was about to say something; Helena just shushed him, caressing his check. Jason wrapped his arm around waste, bringing her closer. The two closed their eyes and drifted asleep. Neither knew what this was. Love or just longing. Passion or simple need for another. Either way, they had something they needed right now. They didn't know what would happen when they woke, but as for now, this was enough.


End file.
